pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6770 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style) Part 9 - A Worm With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out
Cast: * Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Transcripts: * Bright Heart Raccoon: Now I wonder who lives here… * Bugs Bunny: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! * Bright Heart Raccoon: The Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… * Bugs Bunny: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Mary Ann? * Bugs Bunny: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! * Bright Heart Raccoon: But late for what? That’s just what I… * Bugs Bunny: My gloves! At once, do you hear! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Figaro next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! * Bugs Bunny: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! * Bugs Bunny: A monster! A monster, Fred Flintstone! In my house, Foghorn Leghorn! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Foghorn Leghorn…? * Bugs Bunny: Oh might, poor little bitty house… * Foghorn Leghorn: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. * Bugs Bunny: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! * Foghorn Leghorn: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? * Bugs Bunny: Well, do something, Foghorn Leghorn! * Foghorn Leghorn: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… * Bugs Bunny: But- but- but- but- but what? * Foghorn Leghorn: But I have a very simple solution! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Thank goodness! * Bugs Bunny: Wha- wha- what is it? * Foghorn Leghorn: Simply pull it out the chimney. * Bugs Bunny: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! * Foghorn Leghorn: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a Boy with a ladder! * Bugs Bunny: Hmm? Oh! Lowly! Lowly! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a Lowly Worm, a Lowly Worm a bb…b… can you help us? * Lowly Worm: At your service, governor! * Foghorn Leghorn: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? * Lowly Worm: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… * Foghorn Leghorn: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. * Lowly Worm: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. * Foghorn Leghorn: Steady now. That’s better! Lowly Worm, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! * Lowly Worm: I am? * Foghorn Leghorn: You can be famous! * Lowly Worm: I can? * Foghorn Leghorn: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! * Lowly Worm: But- but- but governor! * Foghorn Leghorn: Good luck, Lowly Worm! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! * Foghorn Leghorn: Well, there goes Lowly Worm… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Poor Lowly Worm… * Foghorn Leghorn: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. * Bugs Bunny: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! * Foghorn Leghorn: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… * Bugs Bunny: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… * Foghorn Leghorn: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! * Bugs Bunny: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no! * Foghorn Leghorn: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. * Bugs Bunny: Oh dear… * Foghorn Leghorn: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! * Bugs Bunny: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! * Foghorn Leghorn: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. * Bugs Bunny: Oh me, oh my… * Foghorn Leghorn: A match! * Bugs Bunny: Match? * Foghorn Leghorn: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! * Bugs Bunny: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… * Bugs Bunny: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! * Bright Heart Raccoon: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! * Bugs Bunny: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! * Foghorn Leghorn: Ah, say, do you have a match? * Bugs Bunny: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Wait! Please wait! * Foghorn Leghorn: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? * Bright Heart Raccoon: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Bugs Bunny! * Foghorn Leghorn: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Looney Tunes (@1930-1969 Warner Bros. Pictures) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (@1994-1997 DHX Media) Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts